Tapping on Dead Shoulders
by HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: Emmett bothering Edward.


Tapping on Dead Shoulders

by ~CreativexReaderx101

Tapping on Dead Shoulders

Edward is sitting in his room trying to read a book, but his thoughts keeps jumping back to Belle. He misses her terribly, but Alice and Rosalie kidnaps Bella for a week of shopping. Therefore, Edward is stuck in the Cullen's house with Jasper, who is in his and Alice's room watching "Saving Private Ryan" again and Emmett, who is hunting in the forest right now. Emmett goes hunting for a very long time, when Rosalie is gone, so Edward did not have to worry about Emmett constantly bugging him to play video games with him.

Edward bored of trying to read, decided to keep his mind occupied by watching mindless television, walking swiftly to the living room; he turns on the big plasma television and begins watching anime. He started watching Shugo Chara and ended it with FullMetal Alchemist, when Emmett returns home from long day hunting. Edward, of course, pays little attention to Emmett's presence and continues watching television. Emmett looks at Edward, then the TV and seems bored so he heads up to his and Rosalie's room.

Edward is enjoying the quiet sounds of the TV, when Jasper comes downstairs and sits in the chair and stares at the TV. Edward is not so concern about this and continues looking at TV, when Emmett comes down and sits right next to Edward. Edward noticed this, but decided to ignore it, so Emmett would not bother him. Emmett stares at the TV with his arms cross over his chest and a sinister smile on his face. All three brothers, stay like this for two more hours, then Jasper cross his legs and turn to Emmett.

Emmett sees the symbol and instantly un-cross his arms and sticks out his forefinger, Edward is too engrossing with the TV to notice the change in atmosphere. Emmett leans his fingers to Edward's right shoulder and begins tapping it constantly. Edward tries to ignore Emmett and stares at the TV, but his face gave away the slow-coming annoyance. Finally, Edward broke his silence, turns to Emmett, and said lowly and deadly, "What?"

Emmett with a goofy smile on his face continues to tap Edward's on his shoulder, until Edward's face begins to swell with anger. Suddenly, Edward's jump from the couch, very annoy by Emmett at this time and yells, "WHAT, EMMETT?!" Emmet just smile innocently at Edward and replied, "I tapped that." Emmett is instantly missing from the couch, as Edward roar and run after Emmett, into the woods, threatening to tear him apart. Jasper, the only one left in the living room, laughs loudly and returns to his room, still laughing.

~Jasper's POV~

Jasper heard Edward move from his room to the living room, while still watching the movie. You can always catch him watching old war movies, since it reminds him of his time as a soldier. Not soon afterwards, he heard the front door open, he instantly sense Emmett's excited emotion, and just ignoring it he continue to watch the movie. Jasper was not shock to see Emmet standing in front of him with an evil, sinister smile on his face.

"Hello, dear brother," said Emmett in a little kid's voice. Jasper stares at him and say, "What are you up to now, Emmett?" Emmett had a instant puppy look on his face and replied, "Why do everyone thinks I am always up to something...want to play a game on Eddie?" Emmett's smile instantly returns on his face; jasper hung his head and answers, "Emmett, you do know that Edward is going to kill you for bothering him like last time, when you decided to hide Bella and said that you "accidently" ate her."

Emmett just growls out some laughter at that returning memory, he sits next to Jasper still smiling. Then, like someone possessed his body, Emmett became deadly serious and said lowly, "Eddie ignores me, when I come in and I hate that. Therefore, I want to get back at him. So, are you in or out?" Jasper stares at Emmett for a few minutes, and then slowly closes his eyes and answers, "What do I have to do, Emmett?" Emmett's smile was so wide; if possible, it would have torn his face in half.

"Oh, nothing, just that you have to cross your legs, that is my symbol to play my game on Eddie," said Emmett so casually that Jasper thought he had mishear what Emmett has said. Jasper blinks in confusion and stutters, "W-wait, you just need me to do that! Nevertheless, when do you want me to do it! As soon as you walk into the room or when I damn near forget, (this will not happen). Come on Emmett, be more specific!" Emmett just smiles and said two words, "Two hours."

Jasper looked at Emmett and just sat back in his chair, after a few minutes he left his room and went downstairs. Jasper cross Edward's path and sat in the chair and watch TV, he waited until Emmett came down and sat motionless next to Edward with his arms crossed. Jasper pretends to watch TV, but was really thinking about his wife, Alice. After two hours, Jasper turns and cross his legs and watch Emmett. Jasper just shakes his head and watch Edward run after Emmett into the woods; Jasper gets up and heads upstairs, laughing the whole way.


End file.
